DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse
DxD Dragons of the Apocalypse is a AU-Centric fanfiction that tells the story of two boys in Japan who are reincarnated into the servants of a noble devil by the name of .... However they both later learn that they are not only the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors destined to fight but also the Christ and Anti-Christ destined to wage war and later kill each other. The story of two boys with completely different personalities fighting against fate, dragons, and the Apocalypse. Summary The story starts off with a young magician from a famous magician family in England, however he lacks control of his own abilities alienating him from his community due to fear of his immense magical powers. In order to combat his lack of control he is constantly using his sacred gear Divine Dividing to leech power off his own spells in order to prevent from destroying his community. Wanting some human interaction he decides to attend a normal high school to pose as a normal human. However one day he receives a devil flyer request asking him to become her magician however he scoffs at the idea but holds onto the spell. That night while trying to do a spell that would allow him to resurrect the skeleton of some dragon his father found he unintentionally causes a explosion that kills him. He is then resurrected as the servant of ... and is forced by his parents to go with her back to Japan. Back at Kuoh Academy there is a young delinquent known for constant fighting, skipping class, and terrorizing those who piss him off this causes him to be hated and alienated by the people around him. After school he is asked on a date by a beautiful vampire posing as a normal human and after refusing she kills him and tries to turn him into her vampire slave after sensing the immense power he was giving off. She is later stopped by ... and angrily complies with her due to not wanting to attract the attention of the Maou and her devil clan. ... then reincarnates the bad boy into a servant. This is the story of two boys with completely different personalities and outlook on life being forced to come together to stop the apocalypse and to battle their fate. Author's Note This was basically the bastard child of Black Lamb and DxD Hearts of Twilight. However unlike Black Lamb this story doesn't take place in the future, instead being a completely Alternative Universe where the Great Satans, and a majority of the canon characters are changed or abandoned. I thought of this idea after writing down my old story ideas and thought it would be kind of interesting. Bishop who can't control his magical powers who possesses the sacred gear divine dividing and a rook delinquent who possesses the boosted gear. A giant clash of personalities takes place between the two until they learn they have to work together in order to stop the apocalypse. The beautiful thing about fanfiction, you can use the same ideas and concepts over but can still separate the stories making them all unique and interesting in their own way. Trivia * Ironically the name Dragon of the Apocalypse was the Original Name for DxD Black Lamb. Category:Fanon Story Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse